Let The Games Begin!
by Shippuden Sakura
Summary: Taking place in the modern day. Sakura is a punk girl that changes everything she knows to get payback on her ex-boyfriend, Sasuke. Who left her for the school b****, Kyoko. What happens? Rated for language, sexual refrence, and future violence.
1. Finding out the hard way

Takes place in the modern day. High school students and all of that. Please R&R it would make me feel happy if you did!

* * *

"It's always the same thing with these people!" Sakura muttered under her breath.

A crowd of students from high class private schools pushed past her on the cross walk. Just before her only a short walk, stood Konoha High. She clicked her tongue against her teeth, giving a stern glare to a pale girl that kept staring at her.

Okay, she admitted that she was a bit different. But who wasn't? She stood five feet seven inches tall and wore a black fishnet long sleeve shirt under a hot pink t-shirt with the words "Killing is fun" written in big bold black letters across it and baggy black jeans with chains dangling from her belt hoops. Along with the outfit she wore her black and pink converses. Her hair that was recently died midnight black was pulled up into two spiky ponytails and her lip piercing gleamed when the sun hit it as she pursed her lips.

"They're always staring at me like I'm a fucking freak. Get a life, why don't you? You don't see me staring at you're frickin' pale ass." Sakura muttered under her breath once again.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" a deep almost intoxicating male voice asked from behind her.

Sakura sighed and turned to look at her best friend of 8 years.

"Feh...Hi to you too, Kiba." She said to the six foot five male.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever...So what the hell were you mumbling about?" He asked as he and Sakura walked towards their school.

"Ugh! Fucking girls these days! Wearing those stupid uniform skirts so far up seeing their asses wouldn't be anything new. AND! What the hell do they stare at me for? I don't stare at their ugly asses! I mean really! Am I a part of a circus?" Sakura said, throwing her arms up for exaggeration.

Kiba chuckled and rested his arm around Sakura's shoulders. He wore a green muscle shirt with black skulls covering it and a pair of black jeans. Along with his outfit he wore a pair of green and black Nikes. His eyebrow rose, moving up the silver piercing plunged into his skin and bit down on his lip piercing.

"Well they don't know you…I admit that it is frickin' annoying when they stare at you like they have never seen a human being before. But give them a break, they aren't very smart, Sakura." Kiba said, resting the gaze of his deep brown eyes on his friend.

"Yeah, okay. Anyways…Did you talk to Naruto last night? He never called me after his mom had to come in yesterday to bail him out of trouble." Sakura said, stopping at the steps in front of their large school.

"No. I didn't talk to him but he sent me a text message." Kiba said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's the same thing! Whatever…What did he say?" Sakura asked, looking around at the many students sitting on the school stairs.

"He said that he was sneaking out to get some ramen! I don't know if that's important but I sure as hell don't." Kiba said looking down at her.

"Oh shut the hell up." Sakura said, nudging Kiba in the ribs with her elbow.

"YO! KIBA! SAKURA!" A female's voice called out to the pair from up the stairs.

Kiba and Sakura turned to look up at their friend Ino. She ran down the stairs coming to stop right in front of them. She grinned and leaned onto Sakura's shoulder. She wore a black fishnet long sleeve shirt that went to make knuckle gloves and a white halter top over it. She also wore white jeans with various black markings down the sides and black converses. Her once long blonde hair had been cut (like Rhianna's was in the video "Umbrella") and black highlights were added

"Where the hell have you two been?" Ino asked, waving her finger in front of Kiba's face.

"What the hell do you want us to be early like you every fucking day?" Kiba asked, rolling his eyes.

Ino snorted and gave Kiba the finger. Kiba growled and lunged for her but she dodged and ran up the stairs, Kiba quickly followed, waving bye to Sakura. Sakura shook her head and walked up the stairs and into the building, to her locker. She opened it, took out her books, stuffing them into her backpack. She shut her locker and looked to the locker across the hall from hers. There stood the sexiest guy in the whole school, Uchiha Sasuke. He stood, looking in his locker, wearing a black shirt with a large gold skull on the back of it and black jeans accompanied with gold and black Nikes on.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said walking across the hall to the handsome guy.

"Hey…" The male muttered, not bothering to look up at the girl.

"Ouch...Anyways...I heard yesterday was your birthday. How'd that go...? The big 18 and all." Sakura asked with a smirk, folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the lockers.

Sasuke looked up at the girl, noticing it was Sakura, he shut his locker and smirked. He leaned in close to female, pressing his lips against hers pulling her into a bruising kiss that seemed to feel like a goodbye to her, she ignored it. His hand rested at the right side of her head, against the lockers, his left hand held her right hip and pulled her form close to him.

"Why ask when you were there babe." Sasuke asked once he broke the passionate kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. Why didn't you call me yesterday?" Sakura asked, looking her boyfriend in the eyes.

"I was busy. You know that I'm always busy." Sasuke sighed, releasing his grip on her body and shutting his locker, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Sakura grabbed his chin in her hand and turned him to look at her.

"What the hell Sasuke!? You can't just…We did that…How can you have sex with your girlfriend of FIVE MONTHS and then just...not call her for a whole week? Let alone answer her calls!" Sakura said, folding her arms furiously.

"I told you that I was busy. Can't you drop it?" Sasuke said walking in the direction of their shared first period class.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Fuck no I can't!" she yelled at him, loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear.

Sasuke growled in annoyance and looked back at her.

"Keep it down damnit." Sasuke muttered to her.

He lifted his gaze from her to stare at a girl leaning against her locker behind Sakura. Her name was Kyoko and she was well known around the school for being the most horrible girl when not getting what she wanted. She wore a short jean skirt and a yellow tank top with a white, zip up, hoody. She wore with that white and yellow converses, her long blond hair fell to her hips. She smirked and blew a kiss to Sasuke. He smirked and nodded to her. Sakura raised her eyebrow and turned to look at Kyoko. She then turned to look at Sasuke.

"HELL NO!" Sakura turned and stormed over to Kyoko.

"I know you might be stupid but I didn't think you were crazy. That is MY boyfriend, got that? He is mine. You need to keep to those crappy guys you date. Because that one. Is mine!" Sakura growled at Kyoko, glaring at her.

Sasuke gripped Sakura's shoulder.

"About that…since it came out like this…I've been dating Kyoko for the week I didn't call you. She's my girlfriend." Sasuke said in a plain tone.

Kyoko smirks and pushes past Sakura, grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said taking her backpack off and setting it on the ground.

Kyoko turned around to say something "smart" to Sakura when her fist made hard contact with her face.

"You man stealing tramp!" Sakura yelled, sending her fist towards Kyoko's gut, she was stopped by Sasuke just in time.

He threw her to the ground, standing protectively in front of Kyoko. He looked down at Sakura with his cold piercing onyx eyes.

Sakura stood and slapped Sasuke across his left cheek, she stood, looking into his eyes.

"I'll make you regret this Sasuke…" She said, clicking her tongue fiercely against her teeth, she grabbed her bag and pushed past the disgusting couple and out of the school building, ready to get her well needed pay back.

Outside Kiba, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru sat on the steps.

Naruto looked up at Sakura and grinned.

"Where is Sasuke?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head and told her friends the whole story.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kiba yelled, ready to run into the school and kick Sasuke's ass.

"What a pig!" Ino said holding Kiba back.

Ino shook her head and pats Sakura's shoulder.

"We'll help you get your payback, Sakura." Ino said looking towards their friends.

Shikamaru wore a brown t-shirt that fit his muscled upper body with the words "Chill..." written in big bold letters on his shirt and black jeans with black and brown Nikes. He looked towards his girlfriend, Ino.

"Ugh…troublesome…whatever..." He said shaking his head, knowing it was no use to argue with her.

Naruto nodded, wearing his plain orange muscle shirt and a pair of baggy black pants and orange and black Nikes. He shook his head, not believing that Sasuke could be so cruel to Sakura. He stood and wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"We will definitely help." Naruto said grinning, trying to reassure Sakura.

Hinata sat on the steps in a purple short sleeve, body hugging, shirt that fit her curves. The shirt was decorated in silver and black broken hearts. She wore baggy black jeans with her name down the side in silver cursive writing and with that, her custom made silver, black, and purple converses. Hinata nodded her head.

Sakura nodded and looked at her friends, folding her arms over her chest.

"I really hate doing this because becoming this is like becoming what I hate the frickin' most but…I have to be just like Kyoko…but better." Sakura muttered, almost depressed at the thought but lightening up when she pictured Sasuke being hit by lightning and a boulder falling on Kyoko.

"I can help you with that…" Hinata said in her quiet voice, lifting from her seat on the stairs.

"My sister has a lot of that stuff…" Hinata muttered, walking towards her home.

Without having to be told to, the group followed after her, forgetting completely about the school they were supposed to be in.

They arrived at Hinata's home only a few minutes later, walking in through the back door. Hinata took Sakura, leaving everyone in her living room as she led Sakura to her sister Hanabi's room. Hinata took out an outfit she though would suit what Sakura was looking for. She passed it to her and walked out of the room, not saying a word, she returned to where everyone else was. Only minutes later, Sakura walked into the living room in a small jean skirt that showed off her smooth legs and a tight curve hugging pink shirt that showed the shape of Sakura's breast and fell smoothly into her curves. Along with that she wore a black half hoody that rested on her chest and her own pink and black converses. Her died black hair rested over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back with her bangs resting over her forehead delicately.

"Wow." Kiba said, looking at Sakura, swearing he never knew she had a shape so goddess like.

"Awesome!" Naruto said, grinning as usual. He looked at Sakura and nodded in approval as if he was her father.

"Hot mama! Let me get a taste of thaaaaaaaaat!" Ino said, growling like a lion, earning a laugh from her friends.

Shikamaru tried hard not to stare at Sakura's shape, knowing Ino would hate him for doing it so he kept his eyes on the wall after his look at Sakura.

Hinata smiled a small smile of approval. She stood and walked in a circle around Sakura.

"It's…so past Kyoko…It's delightfully scary…" Hinata said with a quietly ghostly laugh.

Sakura smirked and turned to look in a mirror, kept on a closet.

"Let the games begin…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

TBC!

* * *

Okay so I know it's probably not a great story to some of you but…I like it. It's not too much but its not…not enough. Get it? Anyways..PLEASE R&R! Flag me, Set an alert. Do it! Just don't flame me to bad. I know some of you like beating someone down with harsh words but lighten up on me. I tried…It's been awhile.


	2. Putting the plan in play

Sakura walked into the school building just before third period started. Her friends followed after her.

"Sakura, people are looking at you." Ino said with a delighted grin.

Sakura hadn't noticed the stares. She was so focused on her payback. All the guys were gaping at her with surprised looks. One guy she recognized from her grade, a senior, walked over to her, his gaze never leaving her breast.

"Are you new here? If you are. . .I could give you a tour instead of these losers." He said.

"Ugh! Ew! Get lost Kankuro!" She said, making a disgusted look towards the six foot two male. He stood wearing a black loose shirt on and blue jeans with black converses and a black knitted cap.

"S-Sakura!?!" Kankuro replied in shock.

"Yeah, you dipwad." She relied with a growl.

"Oh My God! How'd you get hot?" Kankuro finally lifted his eyes to meet her bright green eyes.

"Go to hell." She simply replied and walked off to find the source of her anger.

She found Sasuke with Kyoko in the student council room in the process of. . .well, you know. Sakura waved back at her friends indicating she could handle this part of the situation. She walked in as her friends departed to their classes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said making her voice seem almost gentle and soothing.

Sasuke looked up to tell the intruding person to "Bug off!" but stopped before the words passed his lips that were at that moment, parted.

"I-um. . .Who are you?" Sasuke said, seeming almost dazed by the appearance of the girl.

The girl, Sakura, giggled, which in her head made her want to gag.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sakura said, winking at Sasuke.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Kyoko said from her spot on the table, under him.

"Wh-Huh?" Sasuke said, now completely aware of his surroundings.

He quickly stood up and fixed his clothes. Kyoko glared at him and stood up, fixing hers as well. She quickly turned to Sakura and gave her a piercing glare.

"Get lost, loser." Kyoko growled angrily.

Sakura pouted, annoying Kyoko more than she already had and looked at Sasuke who was once again staring at her in a daze.

"Your boyfriend is cute." Sakura said, trying not to grit her teeth and kill them both.

"I'm not her boyfriend. . ." Sasuke blurted out, causing Kyoko to look back at him in shock.

"You asshole!" Kyoko shouted.

She went to slap him but was stopped when he gripped her wrist tightly.

"Get lost, Kyoko." Sasuke said, releasing her wrist.

"UGH!" Kyoko screamed and stormed past Sakura, out of the room.

Sasuke casually and coolly walked over to Sakura.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking over her body he so badly, at that moment, wanted to touch.

"Uh. . .My name. . .Sa. . .Sanji." Sakura squeaked, fearing her cover had been blown.

"Sanji. . .?" Sasuke questioned, looking at her face.

"Uh. . .Yeah. . . Parent's wanted a boy." Sakura quickly lied.

". . . Oh." Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fucking bastard is such a player. Ugh. . .Makes me sick to look at you." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What. . .?" Sasuke asked cluelessly.

"I. . .I said I have to go. I'll see you around." Sakura said with an innocent tone.

As soon as she left the room she walked straight to the batroom and kicked the first stall door she saw, until it fell off the hinges. Calming down, she fixed her clothes and exited the bathroom.

Later that day at the end of school, Naruto walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said, not even he felt happy talking to Sasuke.

"Yo, Naruto. . .Where's Sakura?" He asked, not really caring about the person who's name he spoke.

"She left early. . .Anyways. . .Have you seen a girl with black hair with bangs, blue eyes, and wearing a sexy pink shirt, a sweatshirt, and a jean skirt?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke froze and looked at Naruto, giving him a warning glare.

"What's she too you?" He questioned with a jealous tone that seemed very unusual for the normally cool and collected Sasuke.

"Shes my cousin." Naruto replied, amused with the reaction he received from Sasuke.

Feeling relieved, Sasuke shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Yeah, I saw Sanji." Sasuke finally answered his question.

"Who?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the fact Sanji was the name Sakura had made up.

"Your cousin." Sasuke said as he stopped putting his homework in his backpack.

"What the hell. . .?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Uh. . .I said whats that smell?" Naruto waved his hand in front of his nose.

"I don't know. . .Look. . .I saw her but she took off. . . If you find her. . . Give her my number. . ." Sasuke said with a cool smirk.

"Oh I will." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Nothing." Naruto said with a grin and ran off.

Sasuke shrugged and shut his locker. On his way home all he thought about was that one girl. Her attitude was so alluring to him. Just as he reached the front door of his house his phone rang. He sighed and answered his cellphone, placing it to his ear.

Sasuke: What?

Female voice: So harsh. . .You don't want me to call? Okay.

Sasuke: No! Wait! Sanji!

Sanji: Yes?

Sasuke: Naruto gave you my number?

Sanji: Yes.

Sasuke: Well. . .What are you doing later?

Sanji: Just stuff.

Sasuke: Well. . .Make room for a date with me.

Sanji: Neh. . .Don't fell like it.

Sasuke: What?

Sanji: I'm not in the mood.

Sasuke: What about tomorrow?

Sanji: Maybe. Bye, Cooper.

Sasuke: Who is Cooper?!

Sanji: Oh. . .Thats not your name? I must have . Bye!

Sasuke: Wa—

*Click*

Sasuke looked down at his phone.

"Damn. . .Number Unavailable. . ." He muttered.

Sakura smirked and tossed her phone onto her bed.

"Hungry?" She turned and looked at her best friend.

"Nah. You?" Kiba replied, nibbling his lip ring gently.

The rest of the group had left earlier, leaving Kiba and Sakura alone. Kiba watched as Sakura picked out her clothes for the next day. She was going as herself instead of perky Sanji.

"Sakura are you sure you want to do all of this just to get payback on that idiot?" Kiba questioned, leaning back in Sakura's computer chair.

"I'm sure, Kiba. I can't stand being played for some stupid girl. You know that. I always resort to payback. Since he crushed me. . . I'll crush HIM." Sakura growled, plopping down on the soft surface of her queen sized bed.

"I know. But. . .maybe you're doing this out of jealousy." Kiba shrugged and took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"I am NOT!" Sakura yelled, looking over at Kiba as he lit a cigarette.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. . . I just don't want you getting hurt. . ." Kiba said, blowing smoke out pas his lips.

Sakura smiled gently at Kiba, calming down at the sound of those gentle words, she didn't know why affected her. Kiba noticed the smile and nervously averted his eyes as the smoke of his cigarette hid the blush that had crept up on him.

"Whatever. . .Well. . .I'll see you tomorrow, Sanji" Kiba said with a smirk, changing the strange atmosphere of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Later." Sakura said as Kiba got up and left.

TBC. . .


	3. Watch out for the vixen

Sakura walked in to the full halls of her high school. She wore a blue and white striped short sleeved shirt and baggy black pants with a chain hanging from her belt hoops. She wore blue and white converses that had been written on with black permanent marker.

"Sakura!" A happy blonde boy ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

Sakura smiled and nudged him in his side.

"Hey Naruto, did you talk to Kankuro about keeping it a secret?" Sakura questioned quietly so no one could hear.

"Yeah, he'll go along with it. He also said it's what he deserves. Oh! I also saw Kyoko moping around in the guidance office." Naruto said with a grin.

"Little bitch deserved it" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

Naruto nodded his head and looked down into Sakura's sea green eyes.

"You sure are something, SANJI." Naruto said with an amused chuckle.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him just as Kiba turned the corner, walking towards them. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with "WAR" written on it in bloody letters and baggy black jeans that were held in place by a belt with a silver crossbones and skull buckle. His sneakers were dark grey with black and red splotches over it. Sakura pat Naruto lovingly on the head and ran off to meet Kiba yelling "Catch ya later!" over her shoulder.

As Naruto disappeared into his homeroom, Sakura playfully punched Kiba's arm.

"I've got an idea." She whispered in a voice only he could hear.

"What? You're gonna walk in on him in the bathroom or some shit?" Kiba questioned with an irritated tone.

"What's with you?" Sakura asked, raising her thin eyebrow slightly.

"Nothing. Just…What?" Kiba said biting his cigarette, leaving a dent in the small stick.

"Well… Today I'm going on a date with that shithole. I'm going to wear that dress my mom forced me to wear for my sister's wedding and I was going to do the whole fake fall on him, blush, nervous thing" Sakura said looking for an approval.

Kiba stared at her, almost in shock.

"You… THAT dress!?! The black one that barely reaches your thighs and the low cut… with the silky fabric and… NO!" Kiba objected, shaking his head. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Why not that blue one?" He asked, almost desperate.

"The blue one was my mom's! I looked like a fucking box!" Sakura yelled. She held his left hand gently and innocently peered up at him with her sea green eyes.

"Ugh! Whatever." Kiba agreed, looking away as a blush settled on his light tan cheeks.

"Thank y--" Sakura stopped mid sentence as she noticed Sasuke strolling towards them in a black and blue short sleeved shirt with black jeans and blue converses.

Sakura glared at him as Kiba turned, giving him a look of pure disgust and hate. He smirked at Sasuke, something sure to piss him off, turned his head back to Sakura, and scoffed.

"What an ass… Come on." Kiba said, just as Sasuke came up beside them.

"Kiba! Babe! What have you two been up to?" Sasuke asked, looking at Sakura, an annoying smirk on his face.

Sakura gagged and covered her mouth catching both Kiba and Sasuke by surprise.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, his eyes holding a look of concern.

"Yeah… It's just… Ugly makes me sick. I couldn't help it." Sakura said, covering her nose and mouth as if Sasuke smelled of a dead corpse and gripping her stomach as if she'd been kicked.

Kiba busted out in a loud fit of laughter that had him bending forward with his head on Sakura's shoulder.

With nothing to say, Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off. Sakura smirked at his response, satisfied that she had gotten to him, and high fived her best friend.

"Oh, that was good." Kiba said with a grin on his face. Sakura smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Oh! I've got to get to class. My homeroom teacher is gonna kill me if I'm late again." Sakura said, giving Kiba a warm hug and ran off to her class as Kiba went into his.

**After School**

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after his blonde "friend".

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated Sasuke as much as the next guy but Sakura needed him to stay in contact with him until her "operation" was done.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked, faking his grin the best he could.

"Your cousin is coming tonight, right?" Sasuke asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black pants.

"Oh. Yeah. Heh. She wouldn't miss it for the world." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sasuke smirked and looked at his watch.

"Good. Later." Sasuke turned and walked out of the school, pushing everyone out of his way.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked off in the direction of his friends.

**That Night**

Sakura stepped out of the shower of Naruto's bathroom and fluffed her wet hair. She quickly dried off and lotioned her body. Moving onto the rug, she dressed herself. The black silky dress fit her curves tightly, giving her an elegant look. Gently, she pulled her fingers through her wet and wavy hair. She put mousse in her hair to keep the waves. Moving to the mirror, she gently put black eyeliner on, trying not to smudge it like she usually did for the "dark" effect. She dabbed red lip gloss, she had stolen from Ino, on her lips, rubbing them together. She put in diamond stud earrings, courtesy of Hinata, and walked out of the bathroom.

Naruto sat at his computer desk, waiting for Sakura to walk out of the bathroom. Just as she did, his eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Hot!" Naruto yelled through his chuckles of laughter.

Sakura smiled lightly, grabbing her contact case off of his bed. She opened it and put the blue colored contacts in.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"You're missing things… You don't look perky enough." Naruto replied honestly.

Sakura quickly grabbed all of the jewelry Hinata gave her. She slid 2 rings on her ring finger, one on her pointer finger, and one on her pinky finger. Doing the same with her other hand. She picked up the perfume Ino had lent her and sprayed it all over herself.

"Ugh! It's so gross." She muttered between coughs.

Naruto chuckled, resting his cheek on his fist, his arms propped up on his computer desk. He looked over her slightly.

"What about a tattoo?" He asked with a grin.

Sakura grinned and gave him a high five.

"Hell yeah!" She agreed, laughing.

Naruto grabbed a black marker from his desk and pulled Sakura down on his lap.

"Iruka got this for me. It's for making tattoos but it fades away in a week. That's the only way it comes off." Naruto explained as he slowly dragged the tip of his marker along her arm.

When he had finished, Sakura had two tattoos. One of them was a black broken heart which was on her bicep and the other was her "name" which was written in neat cursive on her ankle.

Sakura smiled and kissed her friend's cheek.

"Thank you." She said, rubbing his head as a mother would do.

"You're welcome." He replied as she stood in front of him.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Naruto stood and walked to the door as Sakura sat on his bed and put her shiny black pumps on. Once she finished, she walked out of the room, hearing the two boys conversing downstairs in the lobby. She took her time walking down the stairs in the annoying shoes so she wouldn't forget her plan, run down, and beat him. As her heels touched the tile floor of the lobby the eyes of both men were on her.

"Oh, there you are, Sanji." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke stared blankly at her for a moment. His onyx eyes resting on her, watching as she smiled at Naruto and walked up beside him.

"Hi Sasukichi" (Sa-Su-Kichi) Sakura said with a gentle, almost seductive tone.

"Don't… Never mind." He said with a small smile.

Sakura hugged Naruto, whispering in his ear.

"As soon as I leave, call Ino. She, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba are going to follow us just so I don't commit a murder." She said in her low whisper.

"Yeah, I'll meet them." He whispered back.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly at the whispering pair. Sakura turned and looked at him smiling.

"What a disgusting prick." She muttered between her teeth for only Naruto to hear.

Naruto chuckled softly and pat her shoulder.

"Be good. Keep your hands to yourselves… Really… Hands to yourselves." He repeated, looking directly at Sakura.

She giggled, to her disgust, and hooked her arm in Sasuke's, resisting the urge to throw him out of the window.

Sasuke moved his arm to wrap around her waist and guided her out of the house to his Aston Martin Vanquish.

TBC…


End file.
